User blog:AcesRockz/Touhou Custom Champion Concepts
Hello there! My name is AcesRockz and I present to you a set of kits based on characters from the Touhou franchise. I am aware that there are already custom champion pages for some of these characters but I wanted to apply my take on how these characters can be presented in League of Legends gamplay, taking into account the current season and meta. I know that a lot of these numbers and abilities are out-of-whack so that is why I am open to discussions and suggestions regarding them! Champion specific stats are also omitted at the moment until I get a much more firm understanding of how scaling works, which is why this is more of a list of list rather than each character having their own custom champion page. I will also be adding more characters to this list as time goes on so please do chime in when this post is updated! Notes: #In the kits, CD is short for cooldown. #A TL;DR is provided to explain better with already existing abilities for reference. Hakurei Reimu (Melee/Mage/Fighter/Mana): *Passive - Natural Talent: **Damage dealt to enemy champions is increased by 1/1.5/2/2.5%. *Q - Yin-Yang Orb: **Stores a charge every 12/11/10/9/8 seconds, up to 2 charges. After a brief cast time, consumes a charge to create an Orb at a target location, dealing 90/120/150/180/210(+ 60% AP) AOE magic damage. Orbs stay on location for 4 seconds. Can be cast while moving. **TL;DR: Syndra's Dark Spheres (Q) that last shorter and act like Zed's Living Shadow (W). *W - Persuasion Needles: **Fires a wall of needles in a line that deals magic damage that decreases after each passed unit, down to a minimum and slowing by 10/12/14/16/18/20% for 1.5 seconds. Nearby Orbs also fire needles towards the mouse, dealing half the damage and has no slow. Champion Needle magic damage: Max 60/90/120/150/180(+ 50% AP), Min 20/45/60/75/90(+ 30% AP). Orb Needle magic damage: Max 30/45/60/75/90(+ 25% AP), Min 10/17.5/25/32.5/40(+ 15% AP). **CD: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. **TL;DR: Lulu's Glitter Lance (Q) with decaying damage with no slow and half damage coming from Orbs. *E - Homing Amulets: **The next 3 basic attacks within the next 5 seconds become ranged, throwing homing amulets that deal 25/45/65/85/105(+ 50% AP) bonus magic damage. Nearby Orbs also fire amulets at basic attack target but these projectiles can be blocked by other units. **CD: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. **TL; DR: Kayle's Righteous Fury (E) but uses projectiles and no AOE while orbs shoot projectiles like Lulu's Pix passive. *R - Fantasy Seal: **Summons 3 and all nearby Orbs to her side, orbiting around her for 6 seconds. Orbs then seek out the closest enemy champion, dealing 150/250/400(+ 45% AP) magic damage for each Orb and removing each orb upon hit. Each hit also deals 50/100/150(+ 15% AP) AOE magic damage around target and knocks back the target a short distance based on incoming Orb direction. **CD: 180/130/80 seconds. **TL;DR: Syndra's Unleashed Power ® that acts like Ahri's Fox Fires (W). Kirisame Marisa (Ranged/Mage/Mana): *Passive - Just Borrowing: **Basic Attacks against enemy champions steal 2/3/4/5 gold. This cannot occur on the same enemy champion for 25 seconds. *Q - Illusion Laser: **After a brief cast time, fires a long range laser in a line that deals 80/110/140/170/200(+ 60% AP) magic damage to all enemy minions and monsters and stops on the first enemy champion hit. Stardust marked enemy champions are rooted for 1.5 seconds and Marisa gains 40% movement speed for 2 seconds. **CD: 7 seconds across all ranks. **TL;DR: Jhin's Deadly Flourish (W) active without root and with a shorter cast time. *W - Stardust Reverie: **Passive: Basic Abilities mark enemies with Stardust for 4 sec. Landing abilities on Stardust marked enemies consume the mark, dealing 35/70/105/140/175(+ 40% AP) magic damage. **Active: Dashes towards target direction with adjustable range, leaving behind a trail of 1-4 stars that, after a delay, deal 80/120/160/200/240(+ 60% AP) AOE magic damage. **CD: 15-14-13-12-11 seconds. **TL;DR: Passive is like Lux's Illumination but with effects based on what ability procced it. Active is like Corki's Valkyrie (W) but with delayed damage and slightly slower speed. *E - Magic Missile: **Fires a projectile at a target direction that explodes upon hitting an enemy, dealing 110/135/160/185/210(+ 50% AP) AOE magic damage. Stardust marked enemies will be slowed by 30% for 1.5 seconds. **CD: 16 seconds across all ranks. **TL;DR: Karma's Inner Flame (Q) with slightly longer range and conditional slow. *R - Master Spark: **After a brief cast time, channels to fire a large AOE laser in a line towards the cursor that deals 40/60/100(+ 25% AP) magic damage every .25 seconds for 3 seconds. Direction of laser can be changed slightly by moving the cursor. **CD: 180/160/140 seconds. **TL;DR; Vel'Koz Lifeform Disintegration Ray ® with slightly larger AOE and slightly longer range but way slower turn rate. Izayoi Sakuya (Melee/Assassin/Fighter/None): *Passive - Punctuality: **Basic attacks on enemy Champions reduce basic ability CD by 1 second. Assists reduce basic ability total CD by 50%. Kills reduce basic ability total CD by 100%. *Q - Ricochet Knife: **Throws a fast knife at a target that deals 60/85/110/135/170(+ 60% bonus AD) physical damage and ricochets up to 4 additional targets, marking them with Time. Basic attacks consume Time to deal 20/30/40/50/60(+ 40% bonus AD) bonus physical damage. **CD: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. **TL TL;DR: Katarina's Bouncing Blades (Q) but deals physical damage. *W - Perfect Maid: **Dashes towards target direction, dealing 70/90/110/130/150(+ 40% AD) physical damage to all enemies she hits, and causes her next basic attack in the next 3 seconds gains range, deals 100/130/160/190/210(+ 50% total AD) bonus physical damage and blinks her behind her target. **CD: 12 sec at all ranks. **TL;DR: Ekko's Phase Dive (E) but the dash deals damage and the blink sends you behind your target. *E - Soul Sculpture: **Passive: Grants 10/20/30/40/50% bonus attack speed. **Active: Increases attack speed to 2.5 for the next 3 basic attacks within the next 3 seconds and deals (70-85-100-115-130% total AD) physical damage to her target and in a cone behind her target for each attack. **CD: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. **TL;DR: Passive is like Twisted Fate's Stacked Deck (E) attack speed aspect. Active is like Jayce's Hyper Charge (W) with Titanic Hydra's on hit effect but in a shorter cone. *R - Luna Dial: **Throws a pocket-watch projectile at a target direction that attaches to a unit or remains in place, marking a large zone. After 4 seconds, the zone activates for 2 seconds, dealing 200/300/450(+ 80% AP)(+ 30% bonus AD) magic damage and slowing all enemy units in it by 30/40/50% for the duration they are in the zone. If Sakuya is inside/enters the activated zone alive, all enemy units in it are stunned for 2 seconds. **CD: 170/130/90 seconds. ** TL;DR: Fizz's Chum the Waters ® projectile aspect with Ekko's Parallel Convergeance (W) active. Kochiya Sanae (Ranged/Support/Mage/Mana): *Passive - Esoteric: **Grants 25% bonus mana regen and 2.5% cooldown reduction for each nearby allied champion. The cooldown reduction gained from this increases the cooldown reduction cap. *Q - Wind Call: **Passive: Grants her 2/4/6/8/10% bonus movement speed and half of that to nearby ally champions. **Active: After a brief cast time, calls a wind wave that spreads out in a cone that deals 90/115/140/165/190(+ 50% AP) magic damage and slight knocks back enemies with .5 to 1.5 seconds(based on distance traveled by wind wave) of airborne time. **CD: 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. **TL;DR: Passive is like Janna's actual passive and Zephyr (W) passive. Active is like Janna's Howling Gale (Q) but is in a cone with shorter range, slightly slower and lacks the charge aspect. *W - Cobalt Spread: **The next 3 basic attacks within the next 5 seconds deal bonus 60/90/120/150/180(+ 50% AP) magic AOE magic damage around her target and slow her target by 30% for 1.5 seconds. **CD: 10 seconds at all ranks. **TL;DR: Kayle's Righteous Fury (E) but slows. *E - Sky Serpent: **Sends out 3 serpent projectiles that chase the nearest ally or enemy champions, up to a certain distance. Enemy champions are dealt 80/105/140/175/210(+ 40% AP) magic damage, granted standard vision of them and marked with Coil for 4 seconds. Sanae’s or ally champion basic attacks consumes Coil marks, rooting target enemy champion for 1 second. Ally champions are granted 30% bonus movement speed and a 70/95/120/145/170(+ 40% AP) shield for 4 seconds. Multiple serpents hitting the same unit only refresh the mark/root duration or bonus movement speed duration. Additional Serpents on the same enemy champion will not apply Coil marks if a previous mark had been procced.Serpents will never try to hit Sanae and will always spread out to hit different targets if possible. **CD: 19/18/17/16/15 sec. **TL;DR: Frost Queen's Claim/Twin Shadows active with much shorter range, has 3 projectiles instead of 2 and has different interactions based on the champion unit hit. *R - Forgotten Miracle: **After a short cast time, produces an aura that lasts 3 seconds. The aura heals her and ally champions for 40/60/100(+ 15% AP) every .5 seconds. The aura moves along with her position. Aura duration is increased by .5 seconds for each unique tagged ally champion. **CD: 180/140/100 seconds. **TL;DR: Moving Janna Monsoon ® with shorter range, without the knockback and duration extension works like Sona's auras. Konpaku Youmu (Melee/Fighter/Assassin/Slash): *Passive - Possessions: **Roukanken: Basic Abilities grant a stack of Slash, up to a cap of 5. **Hakurouken: At 5 Slash stacks, the next basic attack or Slash of Present will critically strike and slow by 30/50/70% for 1 second. **Youmu is also constantly accompanied by her ghost half, Myon, that trails slightly behind her. Youmu can “pick up” Myon by moving to it. *Q - Medium’s Bind: **Launches Myon at a target direction with adjustable range, dealing 80/110/140/170/200(+ 40% bonus AD) physical damage to all enemies it hits and heals Youmu by 1.5% of the damage dealt. Myon remains in its location until Youmu picks it up, casts Medium's Bind again or casts Slash of Present. **Sword Skill: Grants Youmu and Myon 30/45/60% bonus attack speed and 10-15-20% bonus movement speed for 4 seconds. **CD: 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. **TL;DR: Orianna's Command: Attack (Q) that deals physical damage. *W - Slash of Present: **Dashes through target enemy, dealing 40/55/70/85/100(+ 100% total AD) physical damage. Myon also dashes to Youmu’s location after the dash, dealing Medium’s Bind’s damage(or 90% total AD if Medium’s Bind has not been learned) to enemies it hits and also applies the heal. Has a short cooldown but has a long on-target cooldown. Basic attacks on-target reduce on-target cooldown by 1 second. **CD: .5 seconds accross all ranks. On-target CD: 24/22/20/18/16 seconds. **TL;DR: Yasuo's Sweeping Blade (E) with Orianna's Command: Attack (Q) mixed in. *E - Insightful Strike: **The next basic attack in the next 2 seconds deals (+ 30/35/40/45/50% total AD) bonus physical damage and reduces the target’s bonus armor by 40% for 2 seconds. **CD: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. *R - Secret of Life and Death: **Briefly turns Myon into a targetable clone version of Youmu that automatically mimics her basic attacks and Slash of Present. Can manually move and attack targets with ctrl but always chooses the same target for Slash of Present. If Myon is out of range for Slash of Present, it will automatically try to get into range for it. Clone lasts for 10 seconds and takes 50% more damage from all sources and cannot be healed or shielded. Clone shares Slash stacks with Youmu. Q turns into Sword Skill for the duration the clone remains. **CD: 190/160/130 seconds. **TL;DR: Shaco's Hallucinate ® but the clone can also perform an ability and lacks the clone death explosion aspect. Reisen Udongein Inaba (Ranged/Marksman/Mage/Mana): *Passive - Disorder Shot: **Every 6th auto attack will not use a projectile nor draw pet or minion aggro, damage instantly and can use this auto attack while moving(attack animation will occur while moving). Will cause Reisen’s hands to glow red if this ability is primed. **TL;DR: Your 6th auto attack turns into an Azir/Vel'Koz auto attack that has no graphic and you can attack while moving. *Q - Mind Manipulation: **Fires a bullet at a target direction that deals 60/90/120/150/180(+ 40% AP)(+ 50% total AD) AOE physical damage, disarming and silencing the first enemy unit hit for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. **CD: 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. **TL;DR: Quinn's Blinding Assault (Q) but disarms and silences instead of giving nearsight. *W - Ripple Vision: **Fires a fast laser ripple in a line that deals 70/95/120/135/150(+ 70% AP) magic damage to enemy champions. The projectile also ignores minions, does not interrupt movement commands and can be cast while moving. **CD: 11 seconds accross all ranks. **TL;DR: Ezreal's Essence Flux (W) but can be cast like Vel'Koz's Void Rift (W). *E - Disbelief: **Passive: Hitting targets with damaging abilities instantly primes Disorder Shot. **Active: Reisen tumbles toward target direction, becomes stealthed for 1 second on cast and leaves behind a clone of herself that lasts 1.5 seconds. During its time, the clone will retain 50% of Reisen’s total stats, its own stacks of Disorder Shot(initially holding the same number as Reisen at the time the ability was cast) and will use basic attacks at the closest enemy unit, prioritizing champions. Reisen can exit stealth prematurely by auto-attacking (even with the passive primed) or using an ability. **CD: 18/17/16/15/14 seconds. **TL;DR: Wukong's Decoy (E) with Vayne's Tumble (Q) and the decoy tires to auto attack enemies. *R - Lunatic Red Eyes: **After a 1.5 sec cast time, sends an energy wave in a cone in front of her that deals 150/250/400(+ 60% AP)(+40% total AD) magic damage and taunts or fears enemy champions hit for 0.5-2 seconds based on distance traveled by the wave. Enemy champions facing towards Reisen are taunted while enemy champions facing away from Reisen are feared instead. **CD: 160/130/100 seconds. **TL;DR: Riven's Wind Slash ® but deals magic damage, slightly slower projectile ,slightly shorter range and has CC. Onozuka Komachi (Melee/Fighter/Tank/Mana): *Passive - Ferryman’s Fee: **Hitting enemy champions with an ability grants 2/3/4/5 gold for each unique enemy champion hit. *Q - Reaper’s Sweep: **Swings scythe around her to deal 90/115/140/165/190(+ 40% AD) AOE physical damage and deals 150% damage when hit by the scythe's blade. Reaper’s Sweep’s CD is reduced by .5 seconds for each unique enemy champion hit. **CD: 9 seconds across all ranks. **TL;DR: Darius's Decimate (Q) but with Hecarim's Rampage (Q) CD reduction aspect, shorter cast time and shorter range. *W - Boat Charge: **Dashes towards target direction with an adjustable range, knocking aside enemies and slowing them by 15/25/35/45/55% for 1 second. Gains a 60/90/120/150/170(+ 50 per unique enemy champion hit) health at the end of the dash that decays over 4 seconds. If she collides with terrain, all enemies within a short range are knocked up for 1 second. **CD: 19/18/17/16/15 seconds **TL;DR: Gragas's Body Slam (E) with shorter adjustable range, knocks aside enemies and grants a shield. *E - Confine: **Slams the ground with scythe to deal 80/100/120/140/160(+ 70% AP)(+ 30% bonus AD) AOE magic damage and draws in nearby enemies. **CD: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. **TL;DR: Diana's Moonfall (E) with damage but no slow. *R - Poor Fate: **Channels for 1.5 sec before dealing 100/200/350(+ 50% enemy current health) physical damage in a narrow line that stops at the first enemy champion hit, revealing and marking them with Distance for 5 seconds. After 1 second of casting Poor Fate, Komachi can activate Ritual of Ecstasy. **Ritual of Ecstasy: Channels for 1 second before swapping places with the champion marked with Distance, giving Komachi 20/35/50 bonus armor and magic resist for 5 seconds. **CD: 160/130/100 seconds. **TL;DR: First cast is like Jhin's Deadly Flourish (W) active but with longer range and second cast is like Urgot's Hyperkinetic Position Reverser ® but only disables you. Cirno (Ranged/Marksman/Fighter/None): *Passive - Chill: **Basic abilities apply Chill to enemies, reducing attack speed by 5/10/15/20% for 3 seconds. *Q - Icicle Gun: **The next 3 basic attacks in the next 4.5 seconds turn into a flurry of icicles, firing 3 projectiles that each deal (40% total AD) physical damage for a total of (120% total AD) physical damage for each attack. Each projectile applies on hit effects and can critically strike. Icicle Gun buffed basic attacks apply Chill. If Icicle Sword is activated after Icicle Gun’s activation, the buff from Icicle Gun grants 9/12/15/18/21(+ 1 per 100 AP)% bonus movement speed instead for the remainder of the buff’s duration. **Icicle Spin: Spins Icicle Sword around her for 3 sec, dealing 20/40/60/80/100(+ 40% AP) magic damage every .5 sec, during which she cannot use basic attacks. Icicle Spin is immediately ended when Icicle Sword’s duration ends but can be ended prematurely by casting Icicle Spin again or another ability. **CD: 9 seconds across all ranks. **TL;DR: Icicle gun is like Ashe's Ranger's Focus (Q) lacking the stack aspect, fires less projectiles, and can be cast when available. Icicle Spin is like Garen's Judgement (E) but deals magic damage. *W - Icicle Sword: **Cirno’s basic attacks turn melee for the next 9 sec, reducing her attack range. During the duration, her basic attacks deal 30/50/70/90/110(+ 30% AP) bonus magic damage and doubles the attack speed reduction from Chill when applied to enemies. For the duration, turns Icicle Gun into Icicle Spin. If Icicle Gun has been activated before Icicle Sword, Icicle Gun is refunded half the cooldown(is actually Icicle Spin at the moment of cooldown refund) at the cast of Icicle Sword. **CD: 18 seconds across all ranks. *E - Frozen Frog: **Stores a charge of Frozen Frog every 18 seconds, up to 2. Throws a Frozen Frog at target location that arms after .5 seconds. If an enemy comes close to it, the frog shatters the ice, dealing 70/100/130/160/190(+ 45% AP)(+ 30% total AD) AOE magic damage and slowing enemies by 10/15/20/25/30% for 1.5 seconds. Frogs remain on the map for 4.5 minutes and grants vision in its AOE range. **TL;DR: Teemo's Noxious Trap ® but does not bounce on other frogs, and does not apply a DOT but has a slightly larger AOE. *R - Perfect Freeze: **Channels for 1 second to deal 180/270/450(+ 60% AP)(+ 50% bonus AD) magic damage in a cone in front of her and stuns enemies applied with Chill for 1.5 seconds. **CD: 180/135/90 seconds. **TL;DR: Cassiopeia's Petrifying Gaze ® but has a narrower and longer cone and has a guaranteed stun on enemies with Chill. Alice Margatroid (Ranged/Mage/Mana): *Passive - Doll Cremation: **Every 21/19/17/15 seconds, the next basic attack deals bonus 20(+ 5 x Level) AOE magic damage. *Q - Puppeteer's Servants: **Stores a Doll charge every 7 seconds, up to 3. Releases a doll at a target location. Dolls behave similar to an ally melee minion(movement speed and aggro response wise) that has 3 hit points(ranged champion and minion/monster basic attacks reduce hit points by 1, melee champion attacks reduce hit points by 2). Dolls have longer attack range than melee minions and has 75% of Alice's total attack speed and attack damage. Dolls can be manually controlled for movement or attack with ctrl. Dolls will become unresponsive and immobile if Alice goes to far away or if 1 minute has passed. **TL;DR:Heimerdinger's turrets (Q) but melee and can move.. *W - Phalanx Charge: **Briefly summons a Doll that thrusts a weapon in a target direction towards the mouse, dealing 90/115/140/165/190(+ 60% AP)magic damage. Dolls also dash a short distance and thrust their weapons towards the mouse at ability cast. Subsequent hits from other sources of damage from this ability are reduced by 50%. **CD: 7 seconds across all ranks. **TL;DR: Similar Azir's soldiers' attacks but they dash a bit towards their target. *E - Trip Wire: **Can be cast on an enemy unit or Doll. Enemy cast: deals 70/95/120/145/170(+ 50% AP) magic damage and slows by 35% for 1 second. Doll cast: links a tether to a doll that deals 80/105/130/155/180(+ 60% AP) magic damage on contact. The tether also continues to the closest doll within a certain range before finishing back at Alice's location. Enemy champions caught in a tether that is between two dolls are rooted for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. Tethers remain on the field until after 1.5 seconds of returning to Alice. Can be cast while moving. **TL;DR: Enemy cast is like Soraka's old silence (E) but only the damage with slow. Doll cast is like Katarina's Bouncing Blades (Q) but instead of bouncing, a tether network forms between Alice and the Dolls. **CD: 14 seconds across all ranks. *R - Artful Sacrifice: **Detonates all Dolls within a certain range. Explosions deal 150/250/450(+ 60% AP) AOE magic damage and slow by 25/35/45% for 1.5 seconds. Damaging an enemy champion(s) with an explosion stores 1 Doll charge in Puppeteer's Servants for each explosion that damaged an enemy champion(s). **CD: 200/15/100 seconds. **TL;DR: Gangplank's barrels (E) but deals magic damage and restores a charge when damaging an enemy champion. As you can see, these kits still need to be tuned out. I would greatly appreciate suggestions, discussions and help that would improve these! If you made it all the way here(either skipping or actually reading), thank you for taking your time to look at these ideas! Category:Custom champions